Unexpected Events
by Hope4TheBrokenHearted
Summary: She doesn't know where she came from and she doesn't know where to go. All she knows is someone's trying to help her and she won't turn her back on them. But she later learns nothing is as it appears.


Unexpected Events A DeathNote Story

I rubbed my eyes before opening them again only to have the image remain the same. I was in a city with many tall buildings. The sun shone slightly from behind the clouds as the snow continued to fall. I opened my hand out in front of me and let a few snowflakes land and melt in my warm hand.

_Where am I? __  
_  
The streets and people did not look familiar. Neither did this world. Something was wrong. I looked up at the sky and let the snow land on my face as I closed my eyes tight._ It's a dream. It's only a dream._

But as I reopened my eyes I knew that my hopes were pointless. I really was in another world, a world unlike my own. I looked up at the tall signs, something suddenly catching my eye. I glanced up at a large television that was mounted to the side of a building above the intersection I was at. The Japan News Station was on. I listened as the anchorman continued with his breaking news.

"Three more people died today at the local jail of sudden heart attacks. That makes a total of 12 deaths this month. But police have already suspected that this was no coincidence. Soon, they promised to figure out the connection and solve these most recent deaths. But some people are already cheering, while others are locking themselves in their homes. Many people now think that this is the work of Kira."_ Kira..._

I glanced up and down the street trying to find some sign of where I was and which way to go next. Finding nothing I turned around and came face to face with a small store. Well...the smallest one on the street, but it was still fairly large. It was two stories high and had 14 windows, 7 on the bottom row and 7 on top. I looked at the sign in the window closest to me at a brightly lit up sign that read the stores name._ 'A music store, I love music! But I don't have any money. Sigh Oh well, no harm in looking around, I guess.'_

I walked forward and opened the door. A bell rang from above the door as I entered. A few people that were browsing glanced up at me but soon went back to what they were doing before. I stood there in front of the doorway for a moment while I scanned around. I glanced up at the signs over the rows of Cd's. Rap, r&b, blues, classical, pop, hip-hop, rock, opera. I laughed a bit on the inside at seeing the **rock** and **opera** right next to each other. I shrugged, finding nothing that struck out to me and went to the first row closest to the door.

I skimmed through the many rows of Cd's not finding anything in particular I liked, or anything I familiar. _Aidejun, Yuki Konayagi, enka, yuzo Kayama, kimito itsumade..._

Giving up on looking for artist I actually recognized I picked out a few Cd's I thought I'd like and walked over to the CD players that were built in to three large columns in the middle of the store. I placed the Cd's on a small metal shelf that was nailed to the wall just below the player that held a large older-style pair of headphones. I picked up and slid the first CD in the player and put on the headphones. They were monstrous. The earpieces enveloped my ears completely and I was washed away in to the notes and beats of a beautiful masterpiece.

I closed my eyes as I concentrated on listening to the beat. Every note hitting me like a wave as I was washed away and surrounded by their unique melody. I fought the urge to sway my arms around to keep the tempo, but in stead let my fingers from my right hand tap the beat lightly against the metal shelf.

I was on my third CD in the middle of the fifth song when a light tap on my shoulder suddenly startled me. I immediately stopped the song and pulled off the huge headphones. I turned around and came face to face with a girl. She looked to be around 17 or 18 with golden hair and blue eyes. Her hair was partially up in two pigtails while the rest hung down and fell loosely around her shoulders. She wore a black shirt with a short black skirt and high black boots that laced and went up to her mid-thigh. A small red jewel hung from a choker around her neck and two sparking silver earrings dangled from her ears. Her blue eyes pierced mine as her lip held a smile.

"Yes?"

"Hi, may I use this player? All the other ones are taken." She asked. I looked around and indeed there were people at every player, with the exception of three broken ones.

I nodded my head and gave the headphones to her. I quickly picked up the Cd's I'd been listening to and walked back over to the rows of Cd's, but not before getting another smile from the girl, who then turned around, and slid her own CD in to the slot.

For the next ten minutes I picked up and placed back Cd's. I really had no clue what I was doing here. I mean I didn't even have any money. And yet, here I was, browsing through the stores stock and mountains of cases, just for the joy of it. The songs from the previous Cd's I'd been listening to, kept replaying themselves in my head. I soon found myself humming the melody of one I loved especially.

"Excuse me?" I turned around to face the girl from earlier. She smiled at me.

"I'm finished with the player if you still wanted to use it." I returned her smile.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be using it again. I was thinking about leaving here in a sec, anyway."

"A Yuki fan are you?" I glanced down at my hand to realize she was talking about the CD, which had the name 'Yuki' printed in big bold letters across the top.

"No, I'm just browsing and thought it looked interesting."

"Oh." I couldn't help but wonder why she was talking to me. "I'm not sure if you heard of them, but I prefer 'We the kings'. Their music has good lyrics that you can relate to!"

"Really? I haven't heard of them." Her smile widened.

"Well then, we'll just have to change that now won't we!" She grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged my over to the music player. She popped in a CD that had been lying on the shelf and slid the headphones over my ears before she pressed play.

Again I was swept away by the sound of a single guitar playing before the whole band joined it. Drums, bass guitar, and a few I couldn't place.

I glanced at the girl beside me to see her curious eyes watching me. Probably wondering if I'll start dancing or singing along with it. I gave her a thumbs-ups and her smile grew.

The song ended and I took off the headphones. "So, what'd you think?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"I liked it. It was very... sweet." I said, earning a sweet smile from her. She then glanced down at her watch.

"Well, I it's almost 11 and I haven't had a thing to eat since breakfast. Want to come grab a bite?" She asked.

"But I don't have any money." She just smiled at me and grabbed my wrist in her _**surprisingly **_strong grip.

"That's OK. Oh! By the way, my name's Misa!" She said as she flashed me a smile, I gladly returned it, thankful I wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
